My Dictionary
by Molly-Chan the AnimeGame Fan
Summary: Yoh thinks about how to summerize Manta {Oneshot YohxManta fluff fic}


"M-Chan…" My angry angel self glares at me as I rub the back of my head innocently,

"Hai?"

"Why are you doing another one-shot at your school?" I blink innocently once again and tilt my head towards Manta, who just shrugs, not sure of my reasoning either.

"…I felt for MantaxYoh fluff…" The angel screams as Manta blushes,

"Ohh…I at least get the title now." I grin perversely and nod,

"Right, well I don't own Shaman King and I hope you enjoy this!"

_**My Dictionary**_

Manta was adorable, it was just so simply summed up as that.

Manta was adorable in many ways, it wasn't just because he was so short and he was often mistaken as the same type of spirit that HoroHoro had, but it was also because he was just so cute in how determined he was with anything he did.

Like the time when Manta got him Ryu's wooden sword away from him, when Yoh was curious on how Manta had earned those wounds, Manta told the truth and Yoh couldn't help but grin at his best friend. Manta was just so adorable in whatever he did, especially when he did things for Yoh (or at least in Yoh's opinion).

Manta was incredibly smart as well, he could remember definitions for certain things that Yoh could never even try to fathom and Manta could memorize how some places went and how they worked, yeah Manta had the most logical way of thinking, even in the midst of Shamans, where everything denied the normal.

Manta has the most innocent eyes, though they're a slightly a beady black the eyes themselves are so round and big that are indeed worthy for a term as 'innocent eyes'.

Manta's hair is one of the most beautiful blonde colors in the world, very dark yet with streaks that made it seem to appear as though it was also a light grey color, a combination of brunette also lightly pushing within his hair. Manta's hair was a shaggy type, though it always seemed to be combed back somehow, it was actually very wild and thick.

Manta was the adorable size, though he was short for his age, it still made him the kind of teddy-bear short. Yoh always wanted to hold the shorter one with a great big bear hug that would probably crush the blonde as a teddy-bear would, of course this would make Manta angry.

Manta was scary when he was actually angry, Manta didn't get angry often (which Yoh found pleasing having already taken abuse from Anna and nearly everyone else when they let their tempers get the best of them). But when Manta _did_ get angry, it was very frightening. Manta's anger only knew a short inch away from Anna's own true anger, and that was saying a lot. Good thing Manta never got angry too quickly or had a really short temper.

Yoh kind of wondered why Manta always wore hoodies, not that Yoh minded but it would be interesting to see something a little bit more…revealing from the younger one. Yoh had asked Manta once and Manta simply replied that he had to be ready for any sudden abrupt rains or anything else that Manta may need for warmth.

Manta was also cute in his philosophical thinking. How Manta would think of all the shamans clicked together, how they together or how any of the shaman fights actually came to be. Manta would also wonder things about now, though he seemed to be always busy worrying about Yoh and the others.

Manta was a bit cute when he worried for everyone else. Yoh always enjoyed watching Manta panic because of a situation the human was not used to at all, but when Yoh solved whatever the problem was, Manta would just stare and twitch in a bit of annoyance that Yoh had not been worried at all.

Manta also made a good friend, there's nothing better then a really truly good friend that will try and take care of you as you would try and take care of them. The way Manta cared always made Yoh grin without any worries, not just because his motto was "Daijoubu Datte" but also because if Yoh actually worried then Manta would probably blow up with fear, which was never really a pretty sight.

Yoh couldn't really find any imperfections with his very cute friend. It just made another reason for Yoh to actually get along with humans, after all his brother made a real convincing argument, but Manta was human…and he could see ghosts, so there had to people out there like Manta who could see ghosts and that mean they had to be good too, even if they might not be good to their surroundings.

"Good morning Yoh." Yoh looked down to see a rather almost chipper blonde. Yoh gave Manta a private smile that he only shared to the shorter,

"Good morning Manta." Yoh helped the other up to the table to eat what was upon the many scattered plates.

"Did you have a good night?" Manta queried kindly, grinning as he placed some food on a separate plate. Yoh smiled back,

"Yeah I did, and you?"

"Yup, had a good dream." Yoh grinned to himself, as though he could read Manta's mind and already know what the shorter was thinking,

"Oh? What was it about?" Manta blushed and stammered underneath his breath as Yoh got closer with the secret smile, "Hm? I didn't hear you." Manta faced the ever closing in Yoh and his blush was still high upon his cheeks,

"You." Manta admitted and Yoh closed in for a soft kiss for the other, when passing off he gave Manta his smile once again,

"Really? What a coincidence." Manta kept blushing as they ate together silently.

Yes, Manta was so adorable, that was the only word that could really describe him.

_**Fin**_

I sigh with big heart eyes, "Kawaii-desu…" Manta blushes slightly, his head tilted down as A blinks and stares at me,

"That was different."

"Well yeah, but that's what I think about Manta." Manta blushes some more and runs off, blushing his head off,

"That was cute…"

"Ah D-sama, there you are! Well anyway, hoped you liked it if you read it! Anyway about the dictionary…well Manta's always carrying that big book around and he's really so smart…and ohh…I think it'd be a cute title, so forgive me!"


End file.
